Give Me A Shot
by dramione0221
Summary: As punishment for his crimes the Malfoys are stripped of their magic and their fortune. In an effort to provide for his mother and son Draco goes to the only person who he can imagine will help him.
1. Chapter 1

Lightening illuminated the blackened sky seconds before thunder clapped. I walked faster, the umbrella doing little to shield me from the rains spray. My flat was mere meters away, but upon closer inspection I realized there was a man standing by my door. I pulled my wand from my shirt and walked forward with caution.

"Who are you?" Another thunder clap. The man looked up slowly and stormy grey eyes locked with my own. Malfoy. I pointed my wand at his chest and he didn't retaliate.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I'm enjoying the weather, Granger. Now put the wand away and invite me in for tea." His cool act was shattered as he sneezed.

"If you try anything funny I'm calling Ron." I warned him. Once he was inside he shed his cloke.

"If I planned to try anything you'd be dead. Never turn your back on your enemy." He shook his wet hair and motioned to himself.

"Do you mind? I can't use magic."

I cast a drying charm on him, "what do you want?" I asked again. He shrugged with a coy smile.

"Tea?"

"I'm not making you any tea."

"Then I'm not telling you what I want." He said indignantly.

"Then get out." I ordered. He thought about it and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nah."

"I'll call Ron. I'll call him before you can say 'git'." I insisted.

"Git. Yet he's not here." I clenched my fist and put my wand on the counter.

"What do you want?" I nearly shouted. He was already driving me insane and he hadn't been here five minutes.

"I want you to make me some tea. Peppermint if you have it." With a frustrated sigh I stomped off to brew the git a cup of tea. Ron was at Quidditch practice so I would have to sacrifice a teabag to get rid of him. I slammed the cup on the table.

"There's your tea, now speak." He sat at my table and sipped it, taking his precious time.

"So as you know, I'm sentenced to no magic for the next three years." He sipped his tea again.

"Ok..."

"And my father is to be given the kiss in a month." I waited patiently, his eyes were downcast as he spoke, "and since I'm was removed from his will the money, the estate, and the land all go back to the state." He clenched his fists a bit, but his face was the picture of calm.

"What's this all have to do with me?"

"Give us three months, Granger. I won't bother you. We won't say a word about your blood-,"

"Woah! I haven't seen you since you and your family ran away with your tails between your legs! You can't really expect me to give you a place to live. That's absurd!"

"Granger please, I promised my father I'd take care of her."

"And I care about the promise you made to that deranged man because of what? Don't you have a child?" I snapped.

"I do...but I'm giving him up." Damnit. I just had to ask.

"I can't take care of myself, let alone him."

"How old is he?" I asked grudgingly.

"Two." He wasn't looking at me anymore, "I'm only asking for three months." I sighed angrily.

"Fine! I'll give you three months and bring the kid with you, but you'll all have to share the guest room." A genuine smile lit his features and he planted a kiss on both cheeks before he grabbed his cloak and swept out of the house.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N./ I decided to make Scorpius 5 instead of 2, makes it more interesting.

I received an owl three days later from the Malfoys saying they'd be ready to move the next day. So I took it upon myself to cast an expanding charm on the guest room. The room would be nothing compared to what they were used to, but now it would at least comfortable fit three people. I'd drawn up false documents for each of them making it easier for them to get into the working world. Then there was his kid. If I remembered correctly he was named Scorpius. I for one thought it was a ridiculous name, but it wasn't my child so I couldn't really comment. When I was satisfied with my handiwork I scrawled out three letters one to Ron, one to Harry, and one to Ginny. Each letter pretty much said the same thing: Living with the Malfoys, don't overreact, if you don't hear from me for more than two days assume I'm dead.

The next day not only did I have replys to my letters, I had howlers. The only person with enough sense to send me an actual letter was Ginny. Sure, she was furious, but her letter didn't explode at me. I left the letters on the counter and grabbed my keys from the counter. It was cruel to make them walk from Malfoy manor all the way here with their trunks. When I pulled up to the gates I watched Malfoy literally dragging his son down the gravel.

"Scorpius stop it! You're making a scene!"

"I don't want to go with the frizzy haired know it all!" He screamed as he grabbed onto the gate, holding tight.

"That frizzy haired know it all is all that's keeping you from foster care, now stop it!" Malfoy demanded. Scorpius was small for his age and had wide grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. He would have been adorable with his pouty pink lips and his dark eyelashes if he weren't such a baby git. Mrs. Malfoy exited the manor with as much dignity as a woman in her position could.

"Miss. Granger." She curtsied to me, but her eyes spoke for her. She hated being reduced to this. She hated that the war didn't end in her favor. She hated me. I gulped and curtsied back.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

Malfoy finished wrestling his son off of the gate and placed him in front of me forcefully.

"Say hello."

"And what's in it for me?" The child snapped. He could barely speak correctly and already he had his father's attitude. I clenched my fists.

"Not getting popped in the mouth," I ground out.

"You wouldn't," I flicked him on his cute little lips causing him to recoil.

"Father! She can't do that!" Malfoy shrugged.

"She just did, now maybe you'll be polite." With a pout the boy waved at me.

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm Hermione. I don't particularly enjoy inflicting pain on you, Scorpius, but I will if you continue to be foul. Am I understood?"

He nodded sullenly.

"Good. Now let's start over." I opened my arms to him and he climbed right in, snuggling into my hair.

"Just put your things in the trunk, if need me I'll cast an-"

"Exnay- on the magic-ay." Malfoy Coughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy says magic has been outlawed for the next three years. He says we can't even talk about it otherwise the ministry will take me away." I raised it higher.

"Later," he mouthed. I nodded and let everyone into my Audi.

"What's this, daddy?" Scorpius asked quietly. It had been completely silent for the past five minutes.

"I think it's called a vilicer...or something to that effect. Granger?"

"It's called a car, but the word you were looking for was 'vehicle'."

"Does Hermene not like you?" He asked again.

"I don't know. Ask Hermene?" He said my name teasingly.

"No, I don't particularly like him." I admitted.

"Then why are you helping us? What's in it for you?"

"Doing the right thing, I guess."

"Yeah yeah, but what do you get? Shoes? Toys? Candy?"

"Nothing, I just get the satisfaction of knowing I helped someone."

"I don't get it." He admitted finally. I didn't respond to that.

"Alright, it's time for the rules." I said matter of factly. Malfoy, Scorpius, and Mrs. Malfoy all sat on the couch looking at me differently, no matter if it was expectantly, curiously, and with as much hatred as their body could produce, it reminded me that this situation wasn't anyone's idea of fun.

"First, Malfoy you will spend your days searching the city for a job. Here are your papers." I handed him a birth certificate, an ID, and a social security card. "I trust that you can play muggle long enough to get a job." He nodded.

"Malfoy's can do anything, remember that Granger."

"Noted," I stated dryly, "Mrs. Malfoy," the hate in her eyes increased, "I'm not sure what skills you possess so I've landed you a job within my company answering calls." She interrupted politely.

"Then who will watch Scorpius?"

"I'm getting to that. Scorpius will be enrolled in a public muggle school. He's the perfect age to start. Are there any objections?"

"I have one." Malfoy said boldly, "about the school. I said I wouldn't insult your blood, but that doesn't mean I want my son mingling with muggles."

"Well everyone here has to earn their keep, you and your mother will be working so you can get out and I'm far too busy with work to watch a five year old. What would you suggest?"

"Wasn't Molly Weasley a governess? I'd much rather to take another bite out of my ego than have him there."

"Mrs. Weasley would tear little Scorpius a new one. He's going to school or you can ask one of your pureblood friends to keep him. Those are your options."

"Can I at least check out the school before he goes?"

"I suppose. It's called Brookhaven Primary School, since it's a public school it's free. We can check it out tomorrow, school itself doesn't start for another week so until then I'll give Mrs. Malfoy the time off."

When there were no more questions I dismissed them, "oh! And dinner is at 6 every night. Don't touch the stove." I said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Malfoy said mockingly. He went to change into something more presentable and was out the front door before I could get to my room. I shrugged and sunk into my bed. Today was supposed to be my day off, but still I felt compelled to make an effort with the two in the room over. With a groan I opened the door and dragged myself to the Malfoy room. Before I could knock Scorpius came bolting out.

"Her-my-oh-nee," he said slowly, "I'm bored!"

"Then you're in luck, if it's alright with Mrs. Malfoy I was going to take the both of you out to explore muggle London."

"No thank you," came her shrill response.

"Gammas sad," he whispered, "she's crying." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Mrs. Malfoy," I nudged the door open with my foot, "are you alright."

"I'm fine." She snapped, "I lost my pedestal and my husband for a meaningless war. How do you think I feel?" She wiped furiously at her cheeks.

"Mrs. Malfoy-,"

"Just go," she said bitterly, "just leave me alone." I sighed and did as she asked, leaving Scorpius with his hysterical grandmother.

Review please! It makes me ever so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed before Mrs. Malfoy said a word to me outside of work and when she did she was furious.

"You're going to withdraw him from that muggle school and you're going to do it now!"

"Mrs. Malfoy-,"

"Look at him!" She screeched. Honestly he was fine, a few scrapes and bruises on his hands and knees suggested that he fell down.

"What happened to your knees Scorpius?" I asked gently. He went on with this long and overly involved tale about how a girl pushed him down on the play ground.

"I was bullied plenty and I'm fine." I told Mrs. Malfoy, "this can be remedied with a simple parent teacher conference." She fumed silently.

"Miss. Granger," she spoke tightly, "I want him removed from that school and it isn't a request. I'll write Mrs. Weasley myself and ask for her assistance." With that she turned on her heels and stomped out.

"Don't you like school?" I asked him, my dish was momentarily forgotten. He shrugged.

"It's okay." He allowed slowly, "but I miss my old goverress." I nodded at that. Malfoy came storming in, his pale skin looked green and dark bags hung under his eyes. He paced the length of the living room before crashing onto the couch with a whimper. I clicked off the stove and sent Scorpius into his room.

"Malfoy?"

"I'm trying Granger." Silence. I sat beside him and squeezed his knee.

"I know. You're running yourself into the ground, take tomorrow off from job searching. I should've known it'd be harder than that, you're 23 with no previous job experience."

"I can't stop. I've wasted a month, I've only got two more before it's just me, mum, and Scorpius again." I could feel him working himself into a frenzy again. I led him to my room and -like he was Scorpius- began to undress him. He watched me for a while, not moving to stop me from untying his tie or unbuttoning his shirt. He let me pull his belt from the loops and the slacks from his legs.

"You need to relax otherwise it won't do Scorpius any good." I made him sit so I could pull off his shoes and socks. I gave him a dreamless sleep draught and wished him a good nights sleep. With him taken care of I silenced my room and left him to sleep off the stress. I found Mrs. Malfoy cutting vegetables into perfectly sized pieces.

"How is he?" She asked softly.

"Sleeping." Was my simple reply, "I gave him tomorrow off."

"We only have two months left, he isn't going to take it." She advised me, "don't you have anymore room in your company?" I thought over it a bit.

"He isn't qualified to do any of it. He could end up seriously hurting himself or someone around him if he goes into it untrained."

"So there's nothing you can think of?"

I started peeling potatoes before I remembered Luna, she was always looking for people.

"I only think of a few odd jobs, like Luna needs someone to hunt Nargles with. She pays pretty well, but she's brutal."

"Could you set it up?" she asked. I nodded, "perfect. I'll finish dinner, you write to Miss. Lovegood." I nodded and went to do as she asked.

/*****************/

I woke the next morning with a certain blonde nestled in my breast, his legs wrapped with mine. His arms were wrapped around my torso in a steel grip. On the bright side he'd regained what color he'd had and rid himself of his bags. I made an attempt to escape his clutches, but soon realized I wasn't going anywhere.

"Malfoy," I shook him, but he only nuzzled his face deeper. I shook him again, twisting my toes when his knee jerked and rubbed gently against my core. Never again, never ever again! I shoved against him and he finally opened one grey eye.

"Five more minutes," he muttered sleepily. I wriggled out of his grasp.

"I got you an interview. Get up!" His eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"Where? With who?" With sleep gone he still looked as bad as he did yesterday.

"With Luna, hunting Nargles." He raised an eyebrow, "she pays thirteen pounds an hour."

"Alright. Well where do I go?" He was unintentionally grimacing.

"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively.

"Peachy," was his cheeky response. I felt his forehead, despite his swatting, "don't give me that look I'm just a little stressed. I'll be fine, father was stressed plenty of times and he was successful."

"Do you plan to go to the hearing?" I asked awkwardly.

"Mother wants to go, but I don't. I have no one watch Scorpius if I did."

"Is your father's sentence adding to the stress?" I continued. He shrugged, rolling his neck to ease the muscles. I reached upward and worked the muscles in his neck. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"This is harder than I thought." He admitted. I let him sit back on my bed as I positioned myself behind him to access his muscles better.

"I was being unfair, three months isn't long enough."

"I don't need any more hand outs from you Granger. I asked for three months, I'll be out of here by then." He insisted.

"You'll stay here as long as you need to. Jeopardizing your health won't get you anywhere. I'll phone Luna and tell her you're sick, you can go tomorrow." I watched him expel a breath, accepting defeat.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, "I was a prick to you."

"Should I turn my back on you? Should I leave you and your family to suffer because of school rivalries. That's all it was...then life got complicated for both of us. It went from Slytherin vs Gryffindor to life and death. I never really hated you," I admitted, "and I don't think you hated me either."

"Maybe." He sighed, "I'm sorry for being such a git to you. As you can see history isn't everything." He motioned to himself, "my line is pure as far back as I can trace it but I've got nothing! And you grew up believing that wizardry was all an old wives tale, but you've got it all."

"You don't have nothing," I said soothingly, "you've got Scorpius, the smartest Kindergartener in the whole district, and Mrs. Malfoy."

"I also have a father who's about to lose his soul." He muttered bitterly, "I've got a chip in my arm keeping me from accessing apart of me, and a child so disturbingly like myself it nearly sickens me."

"He's gotten better," I told him proudly.

"Because of you. Do you know he had a nightmare the other night and he wanted you?" He shook his head in disdain, "every good thing I have as of late is because of you." I sat quietly for a moment, just rubbing his shoulders.

"Have you ever thought you should pay him some more attention? Maybe he's feeling a little neglected."

"I don't have any time. Finding a job is my number one priority." When I was quiet he continued, "you think I'm a bad father."

"Not bad," I allowed, "just not ready."

"It's a bit harder when you're alone."

"And where's his mother?"

"She died having him." For the first time I noticed his twirling a golden band on his left hand, "I wasn't married for a year before he ruined everything. And it's not like I don't love him, but even though he looks like me I can see her in him." I just let him get it all out, as he spoke I did my best to keep him calm, but sometimes you needed to scream.

"Promise you won't judge me," I heard him mutter.

"I promise." I silenced the room as he turned to me.

"I love him, but I hate him so much for taking her away from me." He trembled with unshed tears for the woman he loved, "she understood I wasn't evil for evil's sake, she knew me. She knew me like no one else could ever hope to and when she agreed to marry me it was the happiest day of my life." I held his hand quietly.

"Everyone thought you were just marrying her because you got her pregnant...and I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded.

"No that wasn't it."

"You really loved her."

"More than I love myself." He let his head fall back into my shoulder and he shook. I rubbed his hair, squeezing his hand.

"It's ok, Draco. Shh...it's okay." He wrapped both of his arms around my waist and dragged me closer.

"None of this will bring her back."

"It won't," I agreed. He gripped my waist. With a shaky breath he pulled away from me, wiping his tears, "take your son out. Show him that you love him." I suggested, "there's a park a few minutes away from his school, don't let him grow up thinking his daddy doesn't love him. None of this is his fault and hating him won't bring her back." He shook his head adamantly.

"It might not, but I can't be his father yet."

"What if I go with you? It'll take some of the attention off of you."

"I don't feel well. I think I'll take the day off you offered." He muttered, "do you mind if I stay here for a little while?" With a sigh I shrugged.

"Stay here all you want, I'm going to take him to the park. Is that alright with you?"

"Just fine. Have fun," he curled up in my bed and sobbed. I could tell by the way his form quaked. I swallowed my pity and closed the door behind me.

/*******^*******/

"Is daddy ok?" Scorpius asked when I picked him up from school.

"What makes you think he wouldn't be?"

"He always gets really sad on my birthday," he ducked his head, "like he wishes I was never born."

"That's not true and you know it. Your daddy loves you, he's just going through some grown up stuff." As we walked he thought that over.

"Is there anything I can do to make him feel better?"

"I don't think so, mate. Since its your birthday, what do you want to do?"

"I want to visit the Weaswys!" He said excitedly, the Weasleys came over for one dinner and he fell in love, "but we've got to keep it a secret, gamma doesn't want me to talking to them. She says they're blood traitors." After a moment he looked up at me with wide eyes, "what's that Hermene?"

"Hermione," I corrected, "and a blood traitor is a pureblood who is friendly with muggle borns and muggles."

"Oh..." On the way to the park I pricked my finger on a thorn. I grimaced slightly as my blood beaded and dribbled down my finger in a single trail.

"...well what's a mudblood?" I popped his hand.

"Where did you learn that awful word," I asked as I held the finger to my shirt. He shrugged.

"Gamma says you're a mudblood...but your blood looks like mine."

"Mudblood is a foul word, Scorpius and you won't use it anymore. Am I understood?"

"Yes 'Mione," he said obediently, "but what does it mean."

"It's a nasty way to call someone a muggle born." He nodded as if he understood.

"Okay. So I'm a pureblood and Daddy is a pureblood and Gamma is a pureblood...why aren't you?"

"Because not all witches and wizards were born to magical families. I'm one of them. I lived my childhood as a muggle, magic wasn't real in my childhood...but then a very old wizard with a very long beard popped into my house during afternoon tea and told me 'Hermione, you're a witch!' He took me to buy a wand and even let me practice a few spells, before he gave me a mysterious ticket and left."

"Woah..." He looked up at me with interested eyes, "will an old wizard with a long beard show up when I turn 11?"

"No, I'm afraid he won't." I said sadly, "for two reasons. You already know you're a wizard is the first and the second is that he died."

"What's 'died' mean?"

"It means you're no longer living, your breathing and your thinking just stop. It's like napping forever."

"Is that what happened to my mummy?"

I nodded hesitantly, this kid sure liked to ask a lot of uncomfortable questions.

"Why does it happen?" He continued.

"Everyone dies, Scorpius. Just sometimes it's sooner than other times."

"So you'll die?"

"One day very far away."

"And gamma will die?"

"Not for a while, the spiteful live the longest."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

He pondered this for a while, "so if the old wizard is gone forever who will take his place? How will all of the 'Miones of the world know they are witches and wizards?"

"There's a new witch and she goes and tells them." We were at the park now, but he hadn't left my side.

"Well...can you be my new mummy?" I choked on air.

"Scorpius you can't just get a new mummy. It doesn't work that way."

"Then why do all of the 'Miones get a new old wizard?" He countered, "you asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday. And this is what I want. I want to find me a mummy to love me."

"Your daddy loves you."

"No he doesn't." He mumbled, "he says mummies are for loving the babies and daddies are for bringing home the bacon." I sighed heavily.

"I'll think about it, ok? Go play now."

"I don't want to." He said defiantly. I looked down into his eyes and cursed every entity in the universe. Saying no would break the kids heart, but agreeing to be a child's mum was just insane.

"Ask your father," I said finally. I'd give him the responsibility.

"Ok," he grasped my hand and led me the few blocks to the car. He thrust the keys into my hand once inside and strapped himself in.

"All set," he beamed. I sighed, this was what I got for doing the right thing.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I'll be at work refreshing my emails all day waiting on your input!


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Scorpius went screaming for his daddy throughout the house.

"What's all the ruckus about," Mrs. Malfoy asked her grandson fondly. He bounced on the balls on his feet.

"I might have got the best birthday present ever!"

"And what might that be." I ran a hand through my hair in slight distress, Mrs. Malfoy was going to tear me a new one.

"Hermene says she's going to think about being my new mummy, but I've gotta ask daddy first. So where is he? Where's daddy?" He insisted. She pointed him in the direction of my room.

"Knock first," I called as he nearly bolted right in. He knocked twice before rushing inside with little care for manners.

"Why?" She said finally, she looked tired, "all of a sudden you care about our little family. Why are you getting his hopes up?"

"He just sprung it on me. He told me he wanted a mummy to love him. What was I supposed to say to that?" I grouched, "Sucks for you? I'm caught between a rock in a hard place." Her gaze never gained any warmth.

"I don't hate you the way you seem to hate me, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm not trying to hurt either of your boys. He asked for help and I gave it to him. That's all. When you're all on your feet again you can leave and you can forget the mudblood that turned your only grandson into a blood traitor." I hissed the last part and she blanched, looking properly ashamed.

"Miss. Granger-,"

"How come you can say the bad word?" Scorpius asked with a huff.

I backed away from Mrs. Malfoy and knelt in front of the five year old.

"What's the punishment?" He thought it over, "two slaps to the hand." I nodded and took it like a champ.

"Can I talk to you, Hermione?" I looked up to see Malfoy looking down at me, just as miserable as he was earlier.

"Sure." I ruffled his hair and followed his father out of the living room.

"I'm sorry he sprung that on you." He said quietly, "he's just a kid and he doesn't always think things through." I shrugged.

"That's the thing. I think he did, by his logic this is a totally reasonable question. People are replaced every day, he's applying logic to an emotional situation. I pick him up from school and cook his meals. I do everything a woman would do for his son. He's just trying to put a name to it." Silence, "I'm not bothered by his question." He fiddled with his shirt.

"You're not?" More silence, you could tell he was thinking something through, "then would you?"

"I can't be his mum forever. You'll eventually move out and I'll have my own kids. How will my husband feel about me taking responsibility for another man's child?"

"Children from broken homes are increasingly more common it wouldn't be as bad for him as not having anyone."

"He has you." With a roll of his stormy eyes he bit into his lip.

"I'm no more helpful to him than his mother is." I looked up at him, how was I getting myself into this mess? I was sinking deeper and deeper into this broken family, becoming more involved than I ever meant to be. All the while my Gryffindor heart bled for them getting me more and more involved.

"Fine." I sighed. His eyes lit up, "but just know I didn't sign up for this." With one final roll of my eyes I called Scorpius into the room. I gave him my answer and broke down my conditions.

"I won't always be with you, when your daddy moves out, but we'll work out where I can be around you enough that you still get the benefits of having both."

"So I can call you mummy?"

"Mhm." He pounced happily, snuggling into my hair and squeezing me tight. I hugged him back.

"I'm going to stay in your arms forever mummy."

"Making up for lost time?" I teased. He nodded.

"Would you like to meet your second set of grandparents?" He nodded with more enthusiasm.

"Wait does that mean you're going to do mummy and daddy things." I went red in the face.

"Most definitely not!"

"If only," Malfoy sighed wistfully.

"Good, I want you all to myself." Then he latched himself back onto my neck.

"Tough kid," Malfoy said dragging me closer to him, "I think I want some Hermione time too."

And that was the first night of many that I ended up sleeping with the Malfoy men.

/*****************/

"When is she going to phone?" Malfoy asked as he paced impatiently in front of the phone

"It usually take a couple of days, now you can either stay here with Mrs. Malfoy, who is not being forced in any way to stay here when she could come and meet my parents, or come on."

"I am being forced," she insisted from the kitchen, "I've got nothing to wear."

"You've got plenty to wear."

"I've worn it all." She huffed, "Malfoy women do not repeat outfits."

"Poor Malfoy women do, now would you please just put something on." She sighed heavily and shut the fridge.

"You're lucky I don't feel like cooking," she pouted. Her platinum hair was tied into a bun at the nape of her neck and she was wearing an oversized sweater and dark jeans.

"In my loungewear and I still look better than all of you." She slipped her feet into some flats and tugged on a bottle cap necklace. With a sigh she left the flat, calling for us to hurry.

"Can I drive?" Draco asked. I'd been teaching him the basics. I sighed and handed over the keys.

"One mistake and you're back in the backseat. He nodded eagerly and hopped into the front." Honestly he made several mistakes, but since none of them were major I let them go.

"I might be overdue for a license," he boasted. With an evil smile, I snorted.

"No, you're overdue for a bus pass comrade. He pouted at that. I noticed how Mrs. Malfoy trailed behind us, a small wistful expression on her delicate features. My hand was resting within Draco's, a habit he adopted so he could vex his only child.

"Could you knock darling?"

"Don't they have house elves to know when we arrive?" He asked confused.

"No grandma and grandpa are muggles. They don't have any house elves." He accepted my answer and knocked. My aunt was the one to answer the door.

"Hermione! Oh dear it's been ages." She placed two air kisses on my cheeks, "and who are these handsome men?" My aunt Rachel was just as posh as Mrs. Malfoy, her mahogany hair cascaded just past her shoulders and her features were regal.

"This little guy is named Scorpius," I nudged him forward and he extended his little hand.

"Hi! I'm six."

"And this overgrown man child is, Draco Malfoy."

"That's a funny way to introduce the love of your life."

I glared, but said nothing.

"And who is this vixen?"

"Narcissa Malfoy." She introduced herself and gave her a tight hug. She said her name with so much confidence Rachel had no choice but to acknowledge it.

"Of course! Rachel Fifer, I'm Hermione's aunt."

"They hate each other don't they?" Malfoy chuckled in my ear.

"Definitely, divas the both of them."

"Welcome darling." Mum gave me a large hug before embracing Draco as well.

"Hilary Granger, and you are?"

Falling into the familiarity of social interaction he gave her an air kiss on each cheek, "Draco Malfoy. Introduce yourself," he told Scorpius.

The young boy put on his Malfoy mask and extended his small hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she shook his hand and Draco bent to tell him something. His grey eyes widened until they took up most of his face and he launched himself at his 'gamma'. She was clearly confused.

"Meet my adoptive son." I said sheepishly.

"Are you two...?"

"No, the entire situation is absurd, but I'm happy with the arrangement."

"She was my birthday present." He said proudly, "I got a beautiful mummy for my birthday and I got a more beautifuller gamma and maybe a gampa too."

"Well then, I'll make sure Grandpa makes an appearance." She said jovially.

"You must be Draco's mother," she said directing her gaze to the elder woman.

"I am. Narcissa Malfoy." She curtsied to my mother and to my surprise my mother curtsied back. Leave it to mum to make sure no one felt left out. She led Mrs. Malfoy away to conversate with people her own age and left me to find my other friends. I found Ron first, both Scorpius and Draco muttered, 'ugh. Weasley,' Upon seeing the mop of ginger hair coming forward.

When he got close enough I gave him a large hug, bounding into his arms like I hadn't seen him in years. Scorpius put a hand on both of our torsos, "woah woah! That's Malfoy property there Weasley." I couldn't help laughing at the serious expression on his face.

"Kids got a point, but I wouldn't suggest calling mummy property. Women get touchy about that kind of thing." Malfoy mock whispered.

"Fine!" Scorpius sighed, "hands off my mummy." Then to me he said, "sorry mummy."

"Mummy?" Ron choked on the beer he was drinking.

"Long story," I muttered, "I'll tell you about it later."

"So first you take them in, then you let the spawn call you mummy. What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up, it was a gift for his sixth birthday. What's the problem with that?"

"You didn't want children with me, but you'll take on someone else's without a problem."

"You're making a scene Ronald." I hissed.

"I don't care! You told me you loved me, but you wouldn't give me the one thing I wanted the most! What the hell!"

"It's not that I wouldn't. I couldn't and you knew that! Why are you bringing this up here of all places?" He ignored me.

"Doesn't the twerp have a mother?" I hated the tears that spilled over my cheeks at the mention of my inadequacy.

"She died," I said pathetically.

"Lucky her, if you'd had mine you wouldn't have to go stealing other people's." With an enraged scream I turned on my heel to leave, I didn't have to put up with this, but then I heard the shouting. I should've known I couldn't leave them behind.

"Hit me, I dare you. Your probation officer will be all over you assaulting a war hero." I'd never been so disgusted by Ronald before. Anger turned Draco's face red. He ground his teeth as he thought about his options.

"Oh leave him Draco. I'm sure he's just had one too many." Scorpius was also in tears and I saw a shade of red I'd never seen before. I socked him much like I did Malfoy in third year.

"What the hell, Hermione!"

"Stop making my mummy upset!" Scorpius shouted helplessly. I lifted him up and let him bury his face into my hair.

"She's not your mummy, Malfoy."

"I'll sock you again, Ronald." I warned, but before I could make good on my promise Scorpius spoke again.

"I hate you Won!" A little burst of magic left Ron Weasley soaked from head to toe. When the ginger stomped away I kissed the tiny blond on the cheeks and headed outside to calm him down.

"Is the ministry gonna take me away? I didn't mean to do it mummy!"

"It's ok darling, daddy is writing the ministry right now to make sure they know you didn't mean it." He nodded.

"Mummy, what's a pobation officer?" He asked.

"It's someone who keeps track of criminals to ensure they stay on the right track."

"And what's a cwiminal?"

"A person who breaks laws."

"What kind of laws?"

"All kinds of laws."

"So what kind of laws did daddy break?" I should have seen that coming.

"The worst kind, champ." That was Draco. He sat beside us and opened his arms to his son, "your grandfather and I were the worst kind of people." He admitted.

"But I love you and gampa, how can you be bad if I love you so much?"

"Sometimes people just do bad things and it keeps going until there's no way to stop themselves."

"Well what did you do?" He asked. Draco looked at me and I nodded.

"Do you remember the difference between wizards my love?" He nodded.

"Pure bloods, blood traitors, and muggle borns," he said crisply, "purebloods like me and daddy can trace our families for a long long time, but muggle borns like you have no magic in your family. I'm not sure if blood traitors are purebloods or not, but Ron Weasley is a blood traitor because he is kind to muggles and muggle borns. I'm not sure I like blood traitors." He admitted. I rubbed his round cheek.

"That's how prejudice starts, love. Not all blood traitors are like him. After all, you aren't like that are you?"

"But I'm not a...oh." He smiled widely at me, "nope! I'm not." I smiled at him and continued with my lecture.

"Well once upon a time there was a dark wizard who wanted to kill all of the muggles and muggle borns. So he rounded up a bunch of purebloods so he could have help."

"Was daddy one of those purebloods?"

"Yes. I was."

"The thing is daddy was really young and didn't know any better." I said gently.

"How could he not know any better?" Scorpius demanded. He scooted off of his father's lap and sat on mine.

"The same way you sometimes don't know any better. Did you know that when meeting people in Japan you bow?" He shook his head no.

"But they'd forgive you because you didn't know any better."

"Well..." He said hesitantly, "what did he do?"

"I helped a bad man anyway I saw fit. I killed and hurt innocent people Scorpius all because they weren't born the way I was."

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"When you kill someone you make them die earlier than they should have. For instance, the old man I told you about was killed." I explained.

"So you make people go away forever? Why would you do that daddy?" His eyes glittered with tears. He stood as if protecting me, "I won't let you take my mummy away forever."

"Oh Scorpius...I would never. I was an idiot and admitting that doesn't change a thing, I deserve to rot in Azkaban with my father, but I was underaged so instead I got this chip in my arm. It keeps me from doing magic."

"But I thought magic was outlawed." He pouted.

"Only for me and gamma,"

"Well where's gampa, why doesn't he have a chip?"

"Grandpa was an adult when he did it...so you won't see Grandpa anymore."

"Never again?" His lip trembled.

"I'm sorry Scorpius." After the back yard was filled with silence Malfoy surprised me when he spoke, "can you ever forgive me for being a bad dad?"

"Can you ever forgive me for killing mummy?" Draco and I exchanged worried looks over his head.

"One day, I'm positive of it."

"When you forgive me I'll forgive you. Deal?" Scorpius asked.

"Deal."

"There you are!" Ginny Weasley came through the sliding glass door, "I heard you punched him."

"That's my girl, always focusing on the violence." I chuckled. I left the Malfoys to themselves and followed Ginny back inside.

"What's all that about?" She asked.

"They've got major family drama, nothing for you to worry about." I assured her. We mingled a bit before Scorpius ran in happier than ever. It was as if we hadn't just told him that his father was a spineless mass murder.

"Ginny! Where Victorie!" He demanded.

"Manners young man," I scolded. He grinned up at me.

"Miss. Weaswey can I please play with Victorie."

"You can call me Ginny," she told him, "and you sure can. She's in the kitchen trying to con some cookies out of mum." He ran off and was soon replaced by an overly touchy Malfoy. He let his hands rest on the crook of my elbows and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Is there something going on that I should be aware of?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Nothing at all," I brushed him off just as my cellular began to ring. It was Luna.

"Take it outside," I told him and he did. I was in the middle of a conversation with Mrs. Weasley when I was abruptly lifted off the ground. I was faced with Draco, grinning ear to ear and he spun me around like I was weightless.

"Got it!" He said triumphantly, he then pressed a noisy kiss to my cheek. I squealed and wrapped him in a hug.

"Congrats!" I returned the sentiment and handed him a flute of champagne. I turned to let Mrs. Weasley in on the joke only to find her inspecting him in the way she did.

\\************\

I cherish my reviews like diamonds. I swear it. So review!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the wee hours of the morning, sandwiched between both Malfoy men. Scorpius's Head rested on the curve of my breast, his knees were bent in so that they made contact with my stomach. Draco on the other hand was spooning with me, his face was buried in my hair and his arm was wrapped around my waist. Upon blinking the sleep from my eyes I wiggled free enough to sit up. Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy sat on at the foot of our bed, her dark hair was pulled into a neatly curled ponytail.

"I never thought I'd see the day I just watched as another woman slept in my husbands arms."

"Sorry," I muttered. She shrugged.

"I can't do much with him now anyways." She ran her translucent hand through his platinum hair. "Take care of my boys. I can tell you care about them, but they're both getting attached to you, they won't be able to just leave at the end of the three months. They need you now." I didn't say anything, I just let her speak. All the while I was gazing at the peaceful blonde beside me. He'd curled to fight off the cold, so now he looked tiny. She then cupped the cheek of her baby. For some reason I didn't want her touching him, I was territorial of the child and something about being in the presence of his mother made me want to tug him closer. She smiled coyly at me, but withdrew her hand.

"I mean it, Granger. Take care of my boys," I nodded as she pulled the wedding band off of his hand. With a small smile she disappeared, taking his last material connection to her with him.

\\****************\

Note to self. Stop being a sucker. Today I found myself walking with the Malfoy family to watch the Malfoy patriarch lose his soul.

Did I want to be here? No. Did Draco's pink nose and defeated disposition trick me into it? Well...I'm here aren't I? The hold Malfoy had on my hand was sure to cause fracturing of it continued, but for now I was mostly sure my bones were in tact. Mrs. Malfoy stood beside me with her head high, but tear tracks marked her cheeks. I rubbed her hand gently and she gave me a grateful grimace. The Malfoy family (and guest) was allowed into the ring to speak to Lucius before he was gone. Scorpius went first, he bounced up to his grandfather and leapt in his lap.

"Daddy told me I'd never see you again, but here you are." The eldest blonde rubbed his grandson's hair.

"After today you won't. Grandfather will be locked away from now on."

"Then I won't let go!" The child decided. I heard a deep rumble of a chuckle escape from the man.

"But you've got to. You've got to be a big boy for grandma. Am I perfectly understood?"

"I will...But gampa I have one question."

"And what is it Scorpius?"

"Why couldn't you just love everyone, like mummy taught me to?" He pointed at me when he said mummy. Lucius looked up at me, his grey eyes locked with mine.

"I wish someone did, little one."

"Come here Scorpius," I called gently. He came to me pouting, tears rolling down his little fat cheeks.

"But mummy I've got to protect gampa."

"Do you know what muggles do when they can't physically protect a person? They pray. Some people believe in a higher power, if you want to try to protect grandpa's soul try to pray." He nodded and spoke softly to whatever higher power his little mind could conjure up. Draco went up next, their conversation was quick and hushed, but it ended in a large hug between them. Then there was Mrs. Malfoy. You could tell there were no words between them, just priceless last kisses and many tears. When the proctor called time Lucius begged for five more minutes. The proctor gave us until the dementor got there. So I rushed forward at his beckoning.

"Watch Narcissa for me please. Don't let any harm come to her." I nodded, why I was making promises to a man essentially on death row was beyond me. The dementor glided forward quicker than I thought it would and as it appeared whatever happiness I could manage was drained from me. It tilted his head back as if it truly planned to deliver a kiss.

"And take care of my boys. Don't let them be like me! Promise me Granger."

"I promise," I said boldly, tears streaked my face.

"Now, now Hermione. Don't cry, you hated me remember?" And with those last words he was gone. He slumped listlessly in his chair, pale grey eyes staring without seeing.

I backed out of the circle and into Draco's arms, seeking the solace that came with it. The dementor advanced on Draco and titled his head back. He was just another death eater to these people, no one was going to stop this. I pulled my wand from my back pocket and summoned the happiest memory I could. I let it fill me until I giggled despite the circumstances.

"Expecto patronum!" A silvery blue otter shot from my wand and drifted between them. The dementor went flying backward and I held the wand firmly, keeping the memory firmly in place.

'You're a witch, Hermione' a phoenix went sweeping around me, leaving light wherever it landed.

I led the Malfoys out of the ring, letting the feeling of Scorpius in my arms fuel the charm. The dementor fled all together and I sighed in relief. I let the otter float around a sobbing Mrs. Malfoy.

"Don't cry," I told her softly, "it's ok." To my surprise she wrapped herself in my arms.

"I'm sorry I was so awful to you!" She cried, "I'm sorry any of this happened, I'm sorry about Fred and Tonks and Lupin." I held her as she cried, assuring her that all was forgiven. I watched Draco's heart break for her and mine was broken in turn. I led the woman out of the courtroom, ignoring the satisfied smirks of the council.

"What's got them so bloody giddy," Draco snapped. I took his hand.

"Just leave it," I advised and that's when I saw it. He just snapped. He turned on his heels and went charging back into the courtroom. He punched the first man he saw, the councilman fell on his backside, his eyes were wide with fear. The death eater had lost it. That's all he could see. He didn't see a boy who'd just lost his father or a man who watched his mother's heart shatter. I tugged him away from the cowering man.

"Stop it," I yelled, "by some grace you were saved from a soulless fate, but I cannot keep saving you! I know this is hurting you," he looked away from me defiantly, but I turned his head back to me.

"But you've got to show these people you are better than the person you were otherwise Scorpius is going to be the same way you are. Lost, hurt, and mad as hell." I pushed him back and out of the courtroom once more.

/*************/

"You saved me before?" He asked once we were home.

"You were originally sentenced to the kiss. But I appealed to the court." I said as it were nothing.

"Why?"

"I don't have it in me to hate anyone," I told him, exhausted, "I couldn't let you go when you had a kid and a wife. I had been appealing for years before they decided to simply strip you of your magic. I convinced them that you were a product of your father, who was beyond even my skills, he testified that he brainwashed you. So it just wasn't me."

"That sounds like something he'd do," Mrs. Malfoy -or as she preferred to be called now- 'Narcissa', interjected. She was on her fourth glass of wine.

"Besides you really have changed."

"How do you figure that?" He asked. I motioned to the way he sat hip to hip with me. He chuckled.

"Well, right again you are."

"You know what mum?" Draco said thoughtfully, "even if the ministry gives us our money back...we won't be the same Malfoys. I do manual labor for a living, you're a secretary...we couldn't go back to being the same people. Scorpius has manners and I'm infatuated with a muggle born."

He looked at me with a fondness in his eyes. Narcissa shrugged.

"Any girl who can save my son three times is alright by me." It was quiet for a moment before Scorpius spoke.

"What's infatuated mean?"

"It's when you like-like someone," Draco explained.

"Then why didn't you kiss her?" He asked, "in mummy's stories the prince always tells the princess he's in love with her and then he kisses her."

"But those are confessions." He explained, "I came to a realization and I stated it. Therefore none of that mushy stuff is in order."

"I think you're just a coward. I'm going to tell you the story mummy told me." He said seriously. He patted his lap as I often did.

"Once upon a time there was a Prince. He was really really tall with the same kinda hair I have." He pointed for emphasis, "but he was a big coward. He was scared of everything from Orange peelings to losing his hair gel, but one day when he was older he met a princess with really bushy hair." He grabbed a handful of my own hair, "and she revolved to make him and his baby be brave like her so one day they could handle anything with her."

"At this point Scorpius began to cry and said he never never wanted me to leave him." Hermione giggled.

"This is my story time!" Scorpius scolded. I chuckled, but let him continue.

"So I changed it!" He continued as if he never stopped, "I made it so that mummy and daddy kissed so she never had to leave me and daddy could be brave."

"Darling," I said softly, "one kiss doesn't change someone's life. If that's the case Id be married to a Bulgarian Quidditch player."

"But it does in the movies!" He insisted, "Cindy-rella, Sleeping Booty, Snow White...all of the princesses got a kiss from a prince and lived happily forever after."

"But those movies aren't real." I insisted, "kissing daddy won't change anything."

"Prove it," he insisted. I pecked his father on the cheek, "that doesn't count!" He cried, "I mean a real life smooch."

"You can't demand that I kiss your dad!" I told him. He crossed his arms over his little chest.

"Sounds like a coward to me," I jumped startled and turned to see Harry in my apartment.

"Being a wizard doesn't mean you can apparate in whenever you want." I grouched.

"But it does," he chuckled, "now Scorpius and I want to see a kiss." When I refused again they both made chicken noises. Malfoy and I were both standing now, me so I could put Harry out and him so he could watch.

"Oh bloody hell," I growled when Harry apparated ten feet away. I turned to Draco and pulled him down to my level. Now if I was honest I could feel the magic crawling over my skin and sinking through my pores. The feeling of his hands on my hips and the smell of his aftershave...it made my head reel. I pulled away blushing and breathless.

"I saw sparks!" Harry claimed, his emerald eyes glinting with mischief. I raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"When did that happen?" He was wearing an emerald tie over his black button down, a lioness ring adorned his right ring finger.

"The same time that happened." My black dress was charmed Gryffindor red and a silver snake rested on my breast bone.

"Harry!" I barked. He put his hands up.

"He took it!" Was his lame defense. Scorpius held up the two big wand with a proud smile on his face.

"He helped me pick the colors." Was Scorpius' excuse, "doesn't this mean you'll be together forever now?" Before Incould answer Harry picked up the small boy.

"Of course it does, now be a champ and go find your best tie."

"What color?"

"I don't know. Are you a brave or are you Ambitious?" Harry asked. After explaining the meaning of both bravery and ambition Scorpius thought long and hard. He walked to our room (why fight the funk when neither Malfoy would go back to their original room?) still thinking long and hard about his decision.

"Why are you corrupting my child?" I asked Harry." He shrugged.

"Mrs. Weasley wants all of you over for dinner and you know how she gets. She heard about what happened today." He inclined his head to both Malfoys and they returned the sentiment, "and if you don't come to her she'll come to you."

"It's true," I sighed, "she'll come and she'll bring the whole Weasley clan. We don't have a choice." Narcissa stood with a tragic elegance.

"I'm ready when you are."

"So it's common knowledge the Weasleys are the most informal group out there. Why does Scorpius need a tie?" I asked.

"She's making it a suit and tie event in hopes that it'll make you lot more comfortable." Harry shrugged. With a flick of his wand he altered his own clothes. Scorpius came out in his most Gryffindor tie.

"I want to be brave and kind like mummy." He pointed to his emerald shirt, "but I want to be a go getter like my daddy and my grandpa."

"I don't have the heart to tell him he looks like a Christmas tree." I whispered to Draco. He sighed.

"Me either."

"You're clashing dude," Harry told him, "your poor father is going to have a diva attack."

"Can it Potter," Draco grumbled.

"There's no shame in being a diva," I giggled, "you were raised by two." He rolled his eyes at me.

I charmed his shirt black and his tie flashed between green and red, "you still look like Father Christmas, but it's not so bad now." I held Scorpius in my arms and had Draco wrap his arms around my waist so I could apparate the three of us. We landed in the burrow surrounded by a ginger sea. For a moment there was nothing but condolences and hugs flying. While none of the Weasleys were particularly close with Draco they all shared his grievances. Even Ron clapped him sympathetically on the back.

"Is it true you punched Percy?" George asked, he pointed to the pratty boy behind him.

"Yes,"

George laughed aloud, "Fred would have loved that." Draco just nodded. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy were sobbing together over something or another.

"Christmas is in a week and all anyone can do is cry." I sighed. Draco smirked at this.

"I say we plan something. I'm quite sick of all of the sadness. It'll be a mix of pure bloods, half bloods, blood traitors, muggle borns...hell...lets throw some muggles in there too. I want this to be a night no one forgets."

"You sound like your mother." I teased.

"Well I am her son." He murmured, he looked about ready to kiss me again, but by the grace of God he didn't. He just smiled and went to joint the others.

*********\

So 9linn8 is my only and favorite reviewer! Review people! I'm actually finishing a ff for you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas came slowly. Draco, Narcissa, and I pooled all of our money together in order to ensure Scorpius had plenty of gifts and that our party plans would remain intact. We arranged for all of the gifts to be dropped at our home and Scorpius was practically foaming at the mouth when he caught sight of his pile. When five hit the wizards apparated in and the few muggles we invited came knocking.

"Welcome every body!" Scorpius said as he opened the door, "welcome! Welcome! Hi! I'm Scorpius." I left our midget doorman to his own devices and went about greeting the Wizards and witches in my home. After refreshments we all sat on the floor around the tree and started out passing out gifts. Scorpius and Victorie tore into their gifts with little regard for the people around them. Draco was grinning ear to ear by now, his smile was so wide I was beginning to worry.

"What are you so excited about?" I whispered.

"Oh nothing." Once the children finished showing off their news toys and clothes Malfoy clinked my wand to his glass.

"If I may," he began. Of course we leant him the floor and like a true aristocrat he opened it with a very lame joke.

"A lot of people have been complaining that with our ripe old age it doesn't feel like Christmas." That earned him a few dry chuckles, "The war took so many good people from us and while I have no right to speak on the sorrow you all suffered I want to express my deepest condolences for your loses. So while I don't have Father Christmas on the other side of this floo I'm sure he'll help lighten the mood." His grin grew wider and he stepped aside, "Let's get a warm welcome for Fred Weasley!" The fireplace went green and the lost Weasley stepped through. Mrs. Weasley stared at him for the longest while, but George raced forward with no hesitation.

"Where did you...how..." I was gaping like a fish out of water.

"When my family and I ran away I happened across his body, he wasn't totally dead so I apparated him home and raced him to a muggle doctor. He was in a coma up until two weeks ago. I had no idea how I'd bring him back into the wizarding world at first and figured this would be perfect."

"Can I get a hug, Miss. Granger?" I looked up at Fred's healthy smile and crumpled into his arms.

"You and mum are always blubbering." He teased, but water spilled over his own cheeks. The Weasleys each came forward and one by one the males swept into a low bow worthy of their blood. Draco returned the gesture, bowing at the waist until he could go no lower. The men parted and both Weasley women stepped forward. They curtsied to the man who returned their lost one and he bowed low to them as well.

Formalities aside Mrs. Weasley tugged him into a tight hug that conveyed her gratitude better than any old pure blood ritual.

"Let's open the gifts. Shall we?" Fred gestured grandly toward the tree and everyone tucked into their own piles. I recieved the annual Weasley sweater (this year it was Slytherin green with a grey H on the front), a silver butterfly hair pin from Mrs. Malfoy, a charm for my bracelet from Ron, a basket of Honeydukes' best from Harry, and an antique music box from Draco.

"I found it on one of my hunts with Luna and she let me keep it. I thought you might like it more than I do." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I do, thank you. Now open your gifts." He nodded and opened the one from his mother first. She'd gifted him a bottle of cologne from a muggle shop, Fred bought him a new set of black leather gloves, Scorpius made him a macaroni necklace, and I'd given him a new pair of work boots since his old ones were from a thrift shop. He'd gotten to the bottom of his gifts with one less.

"What in heavens name..." The packaging was full brown and lumpy. Being best friends with the Weasleys I knew exactly what it was, but I waited for him to open it, keeping my face schooled into indifference. He opened the packaging and out fell the first of many Weasley sweaters. It was a rich sapphire color with a large green D on the front.

"Who sent me a sweater?" He asked incredulously. I'd already slipped mine over my head.

"Mrs. Weasley of course!" I giggled, "and she'll expect you to wear it." I took the sweater and pulled it over his head, pulling his arms through the holes like he was Scorpius. I straightened it on him and smiled grandly.

"There you go. Let's go show her that we're wearing them!" I dragged him along behind me to show off our sweaters. My mum found them adorable and even insisted on taking a picture of the two of us. I could tell the sweater embarrassed him, but I wouldn't let his fashion sense hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he did the same to me.

"She isn't going to show that to people is she?" He asked. I laughed. She would show everyone.

"You really do look adorable." I told him fondly.

"Grown men aren't supposed to be adorable," he muttered. I pinched his pale cheek.

"Oh well."

"Oh looky here," Harry teased, he stood on his tip toes in effort to hang the mistletoe above both of our heads. Even Draco couldn't resist smiling at the short boy.

"Potter you're 5'6 tops...I'm 6'3 you aren't getting that thing over my head." Harry pouted at that, before he called over the twins.

"You were just dead isn't it a bit early to go back to pranking people?" I asked Fred. He laughed.

"It's never too early, love." He dangled the mistletoe over the both of us and while he wasn't quite as tall as Draco his arm span more than made up for it.

"Shoo," I insisted, swatting at the twins. Neither budged they way I intended and both moved to force us into a corner.

"Not until you kiss," George grinned.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Victorie chanted happily. Scorpius, the twins, and the others soon fell into step behind her. Now the entire party wanted us to kiss and for once I wasn't feeling like a Gryffindor. Draco tilted my head upwards and bent at the waist so that his lips could brush mine. I felt my body react to his, molding itself with his. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine wound around his neck. When I pulled away I heard the hooting, but all I could see were his intense silver eyes boring into mine. Before I could stop myself I kissed again and I kissed him deeper. My first taste of Draco Malfoy was explosive, it set my entire body on fire and I was shaky when I pulled back.

"Best kiss of your life?" Harry teased when I'd stepped out of Draco's arms again. I shot him a half hearted glare.

"Oh can it, Potter."

/***********/

I woke up later that week to find Draco in the kitchen wearing his Weasley sweater and sipping some hot cocoa.

"I suck at making hot chocolate," he sighed as he heard me approach. I slipped the mug from his hands and sipped it.

"Right you are. Let me remedy that." I dumped his creation down the drain and set to boiling some milk, "now what are you doing up so late?" I asked him. He tugged the sleeves of his sweater over his hands.

"No reason." He mumbled. I kissed the side of his head.

"Liar," I mixed in the chocolate. He sat quietly, tapping the transfigured Gryffindor ring on the table. I handed him a mug.

"You're good at that." He admitted, "am I betraying Astoria by falling in love with you?" Once he started he didn't stop, his thoughts spilled from his mouth with little to stop them, "I know she told you to take care of us and I know she took my ring to tell me to move on, but is she ok with me feeling this way? I took vows." He said exasperated. I took a sip from his mug.

"Your vows said 'til death do us part. You loved her to her dying breath and beyond. You've done your job as a husband. You can't feel guilty for falling for me or anyone else because she's gone. Anyone who loved you wouldn't want you incapacitated every year on their sons birthday." He ground the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

"But it hurts," his voice cracked as he said it and slowly he sunk into the cradle of his arms, "and I keep wondering why didn't I make her abort him. Why didn't I use protection. I wanted so desperately to make her happy that I caused her death. For a moment after he was born she held him. 'Scorpius,' she said, 'you'll name him Scorpius won't you?' And all the while I was screaming that she'd be ok, I sent for healers and house elves and I swore that if she held on she could name him whatever she wanted, but..." His sob was caught in his throat and I had no choice but to hold him.

"Shhhh. You've got to let go." I whispered into his hair. He squeezed me tight and sighed heavily. There was silence for a while, before he finally raised his head and wiped his tears away like sweat.

"I will, but I want to visit her first. Will you go with me?" He asked.

"Now?"

He nodded. Why not? I'd seen him cry three times, watched his father lose his soul, and took his kid in. Taking him to see his dead wife wouldn't make things anymore awkward between us. So I pulled on my sweater and wiggled into some jeans. I griped his hand on my mine as we apparated to the cemetery in Diagon Alley.

"The Malfoy plot is in the far corner,"

He told me as we walked. The most recent plots were in the back so we passed plenty of bigoted ancestors on the way to find one Astoria Malfoy. He knelt before the tombstone and traced the letters with his fingers.

"I loved you," he whispered to no one in particular, "but it hurts too much to continue. I hate my own son, I hate myself...please let me move on." I stayed back, letting him have his moment with her. Of course he was answered with silence.

"Please, Astoria..." The warmest gust of spring lifted our hair and filled the air with the smell of barely and freshly cut grass. A small smile graced his features.

'Take care of him,'

Thank you for all of the reviews! Keep it up please!


	7. Chapter 7

Two months after the graveyard incident and four after I found him on my doorstep, Draco Malfoy was moving out. After his break down in the kitchen he didn't say anything about his infatuation with me. Today was their last day with me and Scorpius was determined to spend as much time with me as possible before he moved away again.

A ministry owl rapped on the window and I had the hardest time prying the blonde from my waist just so I could get up and get the mail. I ended up dragging him across the living room. The letter was addressed to D.M.

With Draco at work I figured a little peaky peak would hurt anyone.

"What's D.M.?" Scorpius asked.

"Direct message," I lied quickly. He tapped his foot.

"I'm my daddy's son, mummy. I know you're lying." I rolled my eyes, but I was too busy snooping to care that he'd caught me.

Mr. Malfoy,

I regret to inform you that Lucius Malfoy passed away in captivity. The reading of his last will and testament will be this afternoon at 2:30 at Malfoy manor. If there is no one in attendance all things mentioned in the will be donated and/or auctioned. Those mentioned in the will: Draco Lucius Malfoy (June 5, 1979), Narcissa Magnolia Malfoy nee Black (February 19, 1955), Scorpius Draco Malfoy (November 17, 1996), and Hermione Jean Granger (September 19, 1979).

Thank You.

I quirked an eyebrow, what could they possibly want with me? I rolled the letter back up and left it on the counter so I could phone Luna. I explained the circumstances and she readily agreed to apparate Draco back home. Before he could ask I handed him the letter and apparated away to collect Mrs. Malfoy. She was speaking tightly with one of my most difficult clients.

"I assure you that Miss. Granger is not in. If she was avoiding you Id tell you so. If you really need to speak with her I suggest leaving a message and she will get back to you as quickly as possible."

"This is absurd! I'm filing a complaint. I'll have you fired. You'll see."

Narcissa snorted.

"Oh I doubt that."

"Mrs. Malfoy!" I called in my 'i totally caught you' voice. She smiled at me and waved me over.

"There's Miss. Granger, I told you she wasn't back here."

"Narcissa, do be kind to the clients." I chuckled, "what is it you need Mrs. Norris?"

"I need her fired first off,"

"I have a point system in place and if I remember correctly this is her first strike, therefore I cannot fire her. Now, what can I help you with?" While I came here for a personal reason I was all business now.

"My wedding is in two weeks and your builders have yet to finish the stage!"

"I will assign an additional set of workers, not to worry." Satisfied she left with a last lingering look at Mrs. Malfoy.

"There's some...news." I told her slowly, "Draco will explain when we get home." She hurried to put away her items before we apparated home. He was in a tizzy when we returned home. Scorpius was whimpering and holding his bum as Draco scolded him for something or another and the elder Malfoy was pacing furiously.

"Why can nothing go the way I plan?" He ranted upon sending his child away.

"Draco," I said gently, I passed the letter Narcissa as I spoke.

"Don't 'Draco' me! This is bullshit! His last will? He cut me out of his will when I refused to kill Dumbledore! All they're going to do is tell me that I was cut off then he's going going start telling me how much burying the coot is going to be!"

The sound of flesh on flesh make me cringe, "You will not speak of your father that way!" She screamed, "moving out is not so important that you can't give your father a proper burial. He wasn't perfect, but he was your father!" Tears were glittering in her blue eyes. He ground his teeth, rage was making his grey eyes look like molten steel.

"I'll do what I damn well please," with one last murderous look he stormed out of the flat leaving both Narcissa and I stunned.

/***********/

Two thirty came and went and Draco didn't make an appearance, the proctor shut the door at 2:45 officially locking the son of the subject out. Narcissa and I listened carefully, there was the boring legal mumbo jumbo but after he droned on for an hour and a half he got to the point.

"Lucius Xavier Malfoy leaves all assets; fortune, legacy, property, ect. To one Hermione Granger. There are no reasons listed only a handful of conditions. You are to ensure that Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, and young Mr. Malfoy are 'ok'. To accept I will need your signature on the bottom line, if you don't then we're done here." Mrs. Malfoy nudged me to accept, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"I don't understand." I sighed, "he hated me. When did he find time to even write this?"

"When he found out what you were doing for his son he rewrote his will," the proctor explained. I took the quill from the portly man. I had my own small fortune from my business, but with these riches twenty Granger generations could live comfortably.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Positive."

/**************/

It was funny how one man's death could make you rich. I returned home with a subdued Mrs. Malfoy on my arm and a confused Scorpius beside me. Draco was sitting on the couch taking large gulps from a bottle of vodka. His hair was a mess and he was in his underwear.

"Draco, are you drunk?" I asked.

"Not yet," he admitted, "but if you'd kindly let me finish this bottle I will be." I took the bottle.

"Drinking yourself stupid won't change things." I said sternly.

"I'm not trying to change things." He snapped, snatching the bottle back, "I'm trying to block it out. I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy for crying out loud. I'm used to getting what I want and this year has been a string of messy disappointments."

"You're being a child," I snapped, "now get up!"

"Make me."

"You're insufferable." I took the vodka bottle and launched it into the flames, "shit happens so you deal with it. When life gives you lemons you make lemonade not sit on the couch and kill your brain cells." He glared defiantly at me, the smallest smirk played on his full lips.

"You're sexy when you're mad." I blushed at his crude statement.

"You are drunk, we'll talk when you're sober."

"I'm not drunk. Alcohol just destroys my filter. Why can't I think the mother of my child is attractive?" By now I was red from my neck to my ears, "speaking of which you've never told me how you feel about me."

"You're drunker than I thought." I muttered.

"I'm not drunk." He stood up and recited his alphabet backwards and forwards. Then in an arrogant show he stood on one hand.

"Like I said, I'm not drunk, barely even tipsy. Malfoy men can hold their liquor. I'm just tired of not getting what I want and having a half naked man demand to know how you feel about him can be a little odd, but I'm at my wits end. With Astoria she told me first that she liked me...I've told you and neither time did you say a word. I'm rather confused."

"I didn't say anything because I had nothing to say. I feel how I feel towards you. It doesn't have a name." He raised my chin and looked down into my eyes.

"So you expect me to believe that the know it all doesn't know? Nice try," damnit, "now tell me honestly, Hermione. What's so hard about saying what you feel?"

"If I tell you you'll never speak to me again." I admitted, "and I don't want that either." He smacked his gums.

"Is it this?" He exposed his forearm to me and the dark mark wriggled. I gulped and I let my eyes fall.

"Draco," he yanked it away and flexed his jaw.

"I thought you said I'd changed."

"You have," I said desperately, "but I can't wake up every morning to it. It's a constant reminder that you have the ability to be a monster." He grabbed my arm and ran his thumb along the letters etched into it.

"Who doesn't? My past is my past Hermione." His hand cupped my cheek, "this blasted mark is a sign of ignorance. You've got to believe that!" He ran his fingers along my scar.

"This sickens me as badly as mine scares you." He promised me. I took a step back and he started up again, "every good thing in my life is because of you. I stopped hating myself and my son, I'm hard working -yes I'm still a brat- but I'm better than I was because of you. You've taught my son the importance of being brave and kind and intelligent and cunning. I don't want you let me leave tomorrow. I don't want to lose your influence over me or him. I want to melt under that cute little glare of yours for as long as I possibly can, but don't let it end yet. I want your friends mother to make me ugly sweaters and I want you to make me hot chocolate. I want to hold you when you sleep and braid your hair because you're so hopeless at it and I can't have any of it if you can't accept me." I stared at him speechless, his wide eyes were desperate, "I want to live in Hermione Granger's world until my very last breath."

"Draco..." His name was barely a breath.

"Mione?"

I laced my fingers with his, "I want to live in Draco Malfoy's world for just as long." This time there were no crowds or persistent friends. It was just me and him standing in this too cold living room. We met in the middle, he let me dominate him as he leaned against the counter. I flickered my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it with no hesitation. His fingers intertwined themselves in my mess of mahogany locks and for a while we were content to stay that way.

/**************/

Sorry this one was short. I just couldn't see any other way to end the chapter. Please still review!


	8. Chapter 8

Now I'd done it. I'd been with Draco all of 6 months and my temperamental womb was going to ruin it. Ron and I had been best friends and our relationship hadn't lasted through three miscarriages. I paced the floor the same way I had been for the past hour, waiting on him to get home from work. I had to tell him even if it wouldn't last and that was the worst part. I would be forced to watch his reaction to both ends of my news.

"Mummy?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, what do you have there?" I asked him. He hid the paper behind his back and looked up at me. I sat at the table and he crawled onto my lap, wrapping his stubby legs around my waist and cuddling into my hair.

"It's ok, mummy. Tell me what's wrong." I gave him a little squeeze.

"How could I deny you anything?" I breathed. He shrugged, "well mummy is pregnant and being pregnant is when a baby appears in the mummy's stomach."

"Well why are you sad about that? Don't you like babies?"

"I do, but babies can't live in my tummy. I have something called scar tissue. Do you remember the war me and daddy fought in?" He nodded, "well a very mean lady cast a very nasty spell on me that damaged my baby holding place. Do you understand?" He nodded again.

"Then can you cast a counter spell?" He asked.

"Nope,"

"What about healers?"

"No luck," tears welled in his large grey eyes.

"So I'll never have a baby of my own like Victorie does?"

"There are other ways," I assured him, "there are adoptions and surrogates. I'll just never have any children of my own." He squirmed off my lap and pulled my shirt up over my little hump on my stomach. He placed a bunch of little tickling kisses all over.

"You said that all anyone needs to grow is alotta love." He explained, "so I'll just have to love my little baby so that he can grow."

"His little baby?" Draco asked. I paled and Scorpius squeezed my hand.

"Daddy loves you mummy, you never have to be scared of daddy."

Concern twisted his features and he took my in his arms, kissing the top of my head, "he's right. There's no need for mummies to fear daddies. Tell me what's up." I sent Scorpius to his room before telling him everything. The moment I said I was pregnant he went a little green.

"Abort it," he said immediately, when I looked confused he elaborated, "I'm not going through this again."

"Draco-,"

"Don't Draco me," he shouted, "I'm not doing this shit again. Either kill it or were threw." I bit my lip to keep my tears from falling. Immediately he regretted it, but it was too late. I grabbed my wand to apparate away.

"Hermione, no! I didn't mean that." He jerked the wand away from me and ran his hands through his hair, "I can't lose you."

"You won't," I cried desperately, "but Draco I want one of my own...I love Scorpius with all of my heart, but I need more. I need my own." I saw his resolve waning.

"You sound like she did." He whimpered, "and even though I know how this may end...I want you happy and I want you with me."

"I want to try," I told him. He aimed his fist at the wall and screamed angrily.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I stayed silent. He screamed again, before turning on me.

"I'm sentencing you to nothing but bed rest, you're going on maternity leave until it miscarries or you birth it, and so help me Merlin if I even see you thinking about chips I'm going to Azkaban. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Draco," I huffed angrily.

"Don't bloody Draco me! You're trying to leave me just as alone as I was before, I'll be irrational if I damn well please. You either agree or I'll cut this chip out of my arm, take your wand, and abort it for you." To prove his point he took a knife from the kitchen counter.

"That would be a violation of your parole." I said lamely, "it hasn't even been a year." He shrugged.

"I don't care." We stared off before I sagged in defeat. I want him to be ok more than I wanted to be stubborn.

"Fine,"

"Have you been to the healer?" He asked me. When I told him I hadn't he wrote to his mother telling her that he needed three house elves, a live in mediwitch, the best healers in London, and a few memory charmed muggle baby doctors. He then pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and scribbled a quick note to someone else. He sent them both off one by one before heading toward the shower.

/********/

A few hours after telling him the truth I was faced with an armload of potions and vitamins.

"You take each of these every morning when you wake up," Healer Cary told me, "your boyfriend is very worried about you and your unborn and hard insisted that I give you a rundown on each vitamin and potion." Two hours later my door came flying open.

"Hermione! What the actual fuck?" Ronald roared, "you're having that gits baby?"

"I suggest you leave my mummy alone," Scorpius snarled. The tyke opened his hand and -although he still couldn't say Hermione- spoke a clear expelliarmus. Ronald's wand went flying into his hand.

"Oh for Merlins sake, kid. Get It Through your head, Hermione isn't your mother."

"Yes she is! Now leave!"

"Scorpius!" I scolded, "come here! And give Ronald his wand back!" I was ignored.

"I'm not going anywhere." With a roll of his cerulean eyes he charged me, "now explain this shit to me, Hermione." His large hand wrapped around my arm. He jerked me roughly.

"What's to explain-" before I could continue Scorpius' pouty lips uttered an unforgivable.

"Crucio!" Ron screamed and crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy! Stop it now!" I screamed. The terror in my voice made him drop the wand.

"But mummy!"

"No buts! You march yourself right into your room and I will deal with you in a minute." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." He said defiantly.

"She's not alone, Scorpius. Now get to your room." Upon seeing his father he began to appeal to the court.

"He burst in and started screaming, daddy! Then he said mummy isn't really my mummy and he shook her! He shook her around like you shake my orange juice!" Draco's eyes went dark and he clenched his fists.

"Noted. Now take your mummy to your room."

"I'm not leaving you two together, Scorpius go to your room and cast a silencing charm." I handed him my wand. He gave Ron one last glare before stomping off in a huff. The moment the charm was up Draco exploded. He snapped Ronald's wand and attacked him. I watched helplessly as they destroyed the living space. In the end Draco came out on top. His fingers were wrapped tightly around my best friend's neck.

"If you so much as touch her again, I swear to god I will fucking kill you. Do you hear me Weasley? And I will gladly give my soul knowing that I was the one to kill Harry Potter's play thing." Ron spasmed, his freckles faded against the blue of his skin.

"Let him go, Draco." I said sternly. The ginger bucked desperately, "now." With a low growl the blonde climbed off of him. I grabbed my wand from Scorpius in the next room and apologized to the Healer as I apparated Ron away.

"They're both fucking psychos." Ron rasped once back at the burrow. I shrugged, they were my psychos.

"I'm sorry Scorpius cruicoed you. I don't know where he learned that. And I'm sorry about your wand. I'm sorry that Draco tried and threatened to kill you too...but Ron this is my shot. It's only in the first trimester, but I feel stronger. I'm not as tired as I was or as sick. Please Ron... I need this."

"Why Malfoy?" He asked defeated. A large purple bruise was on his neck.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I can't even remember falling in love with him or Scorpius, but they're a part of me now. I need them."

"What if I need you too?"

"You threw me away Ron." I said bitterly, "I wasn't good enough for you. I'm still hurt that my body's limitations were what tore us apart, but you chose this. It's my chance to be happy now." He planted a small kiss on my cheek.

"I understand." I gave him a large hug before Mrs. Weasley came bustling on.

"Goodness Ronald! What is that on your neck?"

"Draco choked him, ma'am." I answered meekly. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she full well planned to give Draco the worst arse kicking you'd ever witnessed.

"It's my fault mum, I lost my temper with Hermione so he lost his temper on me. Besides the guy's a psycho, he threatened to kill me if I ever put my hands on Hermione again. I have no doubt he'd curb stomp you if provoked." The ginger winced, "and then I'd have to kill him." I pulled out my wand.

"He's probably foaming at the mouth," I said thinking of Draco, "I'd better get back." They let me go, but not without congratulations. I was ready to ground both Scorpius and Draco when I got back, but I didn't have a chance. I was met with Scorpius demanding to be speak to a lawyer in a tone that would have been intimidating if he weren't 6.

"You can't take me anywhere!" He yelled, "my mummy isn't here yet and since daddy is under arrest you've got to wait for her!"

"Nice of you to stop by," Draco chuckled. He was first to realize I was here, "sign that packet for me will you?" I recognized them as adoption papers.

"Draco, what did you do?"

"Just sign the papers and I'll tell you everything." His arms were tied behind his back. I began scribbling my signature on each line, not even bothering to read the script above it.

"They're signed. Now what's going on?" I demanded.

"Daddy violated his pobation with the magic police," Scorpius whimpered. He climbed into my arms.

"Auror Steven, you don't have the whole story!" I insisted immediately. He rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy was protecting me from Mr. Weasley." I told him the whole story, "therefore he was defending his child which falls within the lines of his parole."

"And what of him teaching his son a dark curse?"

"Daddy didn't teach me that. Gampa did." The young boy snapped. He hid in my hair as he spoke, "Gampa said if I ever see anyone hurting someone I love all I have to do it point a wand at them and say 'Crucio'."

"And are you willing to answer my questions under the truth telling serum?" He asked the child.

"No," he said knowingly, "mummy doesn't want me to and what mummy wants mummy gets."

"Mr. Malfoy was within his parole boundaries and Scorpius has told you where he got the curse, so if that's all I would appreciate it if you let my boyfriend go." With an irritated grumbled Draco was released.

"Family and children services will be here next week to inspect your home life." Steven snapped and with a crack he'd gone. The moment he was gone I rounded on both of them, but a pain in my stomach crippled me. Shit shit shit. Draco Lifted Me up.

"Calm down ok? No one got hurt, everything is ok. Don't push yourself ok?" He sat me on his lap and kissed my forehead.

"Does baby need some love?" Scorpius asked, when I gasped in pain he rolled my shirt up again and placed little kisses all along the slight hump. The pain began to subside, little by little and to my surprise there was no blood. I took my wand and cast the pregnancy spell.

Three months and 27 days.

Draco beamed at me, "now off to bed you go. I'll punish Scorpius for using an unforgivable on Weasley."

"And how will you punish yourself?" I asked sleepily. He kissed my forehead.

"That act back there definitely punished me. I've never been so helpless and I never want you to feel like that again." Satisfied I snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Family and Children's services showed up when Draco was working. I was on my laptop and Scorpius was off for the summer.

"Mummy there's someone at the door! I'm gonna open it 'Kay!"

"Not 'Kay! Winky dear?" I called. Winky appeared beside me. There wasn't much to do here so she was always happy to help.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Could you get the door for me? I'd do it myself, but someone -I looked pointedly at Scorpius- is a tattle tale." He smiled broadly at me.

"I want my baby to come here safe and sound. That's all there is to it." He told me.

"Winky would be happy to help." I watched the little elf hurry away to open the door, "mistress it is the family children services. Do I let her in?" She called from the door. I groaned.

"Yes, let her in." The first word out of her mouth was. 'Quaint.'

"So Scorpius I'm going to ask you a number of questions in which you will answer, understood?"

"Yes, I understand." God he was like his father.

"Are your parents nice to you."

"Yes,"

"Tell me what nice is to you."

"Well my mummy cooks me dinner and takes me to school. Since I proved I was a big boy she says I can take the bus next year with my friends. She makes up stories to tell me for bed time and gave me my own room. She even kisses my boo boos."

"And your father?"

"Daddy brings home the bacon, he doesn't have to do anything else." She raised an eyebrow at me and scribbled on her notepad, "he's not mean to me or anything." The little boy admitted, she wrote something else down, "Daddy is sad a lot, so he loves me as best as he can and mummy makes him better. He's getting better and he's loving me better every day. Daddy says he's still learning and that he's only human and mummy says that if we're patient with him he'll eventually be ok." She wrote something more and he stomped his foot in frustration, "stop writing everything down. I don't want to talk anymore." He climbed onto my bed and snuggled up to me.

"I only have a few more questions." She insisted.

"I don't care."

"Scorpius," I said sternly, "be polite." He pouted at me, but I wasn't having it, "now answer her questions."

With a grateful smile she turned back to him, "why is your daddy sad?"

"Because my first mummy died."

"Do you remember her?"

"She died on my birthday,"

"Has your daddy ever hurt you?"

"Not except for spankings, but my friend Victorie gets those too." She wrote something else down and with a smile she scheduled a visit with Draco.

"You should be in the clear, if I told you this was the first case of a Malfoy man attacking someone for their significant other I'd be lying. They're protective instincts are about as telling as their hair color and pointed features." With a toss of her wavy blonde hair she was gone.

"Mummy, I forgot to give this to you. My teacher says you have to send it back with your signature." I looked over the sheet and with an excited squeal, caught him in a large hug. He'd exceeded expectations by a long shot.

"How does ice cream sound?" I asked him excitedly, "and a new toy!"

"It sounds like an outside activity." He said pointedly, "how about as a gift you give me my baby?" I huffed.

"To have a healthy baby I have to be healthy, right?" He nodded, "well the sun gives off vitamins that keep you healthy, not to mention the body's need for exercise. If you make me stay here you're actually endangering your baby. We're only walking a little ways then I promise we'll apparate back. Is that better?" He thought about it.

"Ask daddy." Damnit.

"But daddy will say no." He shrugged, "and if daddy says no I'll become so upset that I will lose the baby." His eyes widened and while I Knew he would repeat this it was better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission. His shoulders slumped.

"Ok...but if something bad happens you made me do it." I hopped out of bed and pulled on a red top that formed around my belly bump. Maybe I'd hate it later, but right now I loved my baby bump and wanted to show it off. He watched as I hurried to get ready.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. I was beaming at the thought of some good old fashioned outside time. He nodded and we headed out.

/**********/

Three months later I woke up in pain. Draco jolted awake when I screamed. I wasn't sure what labor felt like, but I was certain that this was it.

"What is it?" He asked me. The bed was soaking where I sat.

"I think my water broke." I panted. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants.

"Stay there," he told me and so he went. I heard him yelling at Scorpius telling the child to floo Mrs. Weasley while he grabbed everything. I would have laughed if not for the second wave of pain.

"She's doing what?" The Weasley matriarch screamed, "but she's three months early!"

"That's why I told him to call your rolly polly arse so you and your clan of red haired freaks can get over here!"

"Draco Malfoy Watch your mouth," she screamed over the floo. A few moments later she came rushing in, still in her nighties. She had me lay on my back so she could check my dilation before she tsked. The contractions were so frequent they were nearly constant and I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. Draco helped me to the floo and soon we were at St. Mungos. My passage to the delivery room was a blur, but I remembered every excruciating second of childbirth. Draco held my hand the entire time, looking nervous the whole time.

"Breathe," he told me softly, "breathe." I crushed his hand in mine and gave one last disgusting push, before I felt the child slide out of me. There was a dangerous pause, but then there it was. The frail, cherub cries of a premie. I smiled wearily. Yes, yes, yes! I was elated despite the fatigue.

"Can I hold my baby?" I asked. She was placed in my arms and the first thing I noticed was her tuft of platinum hair. Her eyes were still shut.

"What do you want to name her?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Rose?" He refused it.

"Far too muggle. What about Gemini?"

"That's a constellation,"

"As are Draco and Scorpius. It's a tradition." I rolled the name over in my head. The more I thought it the better it sounded.

"Ok," I said with a smile. Then chaos was restored. A sea of gingers pushed their way in to see the infamous Granger-Malfoy baby. There were exclamations of her beauty from the crowd, but it was Ronald who surprised me.

"She beautiful," he whispered, touching her little patch of hair, "can I hold her?" I reluctantly handed her over. After all of just gotten her. He tickled her chin and she yawned. I could see him melting, falling in love with the enemies child. He handed her back and I gave her to Draco.

"Hello Gemini," he cooed, "don't worry. That foul Weasley will never touch you again. Daddy has you now." I smiled at him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I warned Draco, "She already has two men in love with her and she isn't even an hour old." Mrs. Weasley next, telling her all the things she would make her simply because she was the first girl in the Malfoy line. With all the hustle and bustle I didn't see Scorpius.

"Anyone seen my big boy?" I asked aloud, knowing he was in here somewhere, "his sister wants to meet him." People parted and I saw him climbing up onto my bed.

"Really?" I had him sit Indian style before I placed the child in his arms. His wide eyes grew wider and the first person she saw was him. Steel met steel and they stared at one another for a moment before she gave a very infantile giggle.

And just like that Scorpius was the third.

/************/

Scorpius was busy pushing Gemini in her baby swing when it happened. I had my nose pushed into Hogwarts: A History when something silver slid from between the pages.

Intrigued, I examined the special something. It was a snake decorated in glittering diamonds. The snake's body coiled in a way that cradled my finger. I put the book down completely and found Draco on one knee. His grin spread from one side of his face to another. A series of pops and cracks announced the arrival of our friends. Even Mrs. Malfoy and my parents came in through the floo.

"Hermione," he began. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening, "I am impossibly in love with you." I couldn't help the smile spreading across my lips, "and like I told you...I want to live in Hermione Granger's world for as long as possible. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Victorie and Scorpius chanted. I opened my mouth but no words escaped, so instead I launched myself into his arms and kissed him.

"Yes," I squealed once he secured the ring on my left hand, "yes yes yes!" He kissed me again and again, grateful that everything finally went his way.

This is pretty much the end. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. The epilogue will be up either tomorrow or tonight. Just depends. Thanks !


	10. Chapter 10

"This isn't fair," Gemini protested. She may look like her father, but she was nothing like Draco.

"What's not fair about it?" I asked patiently as Scorpius tried out wands.

"Why does he get to go? I'm just as good -if not better- I've been studying...I want to go too mummy." Gemini was all of five years old, she could barely write her full name -Gemini Narcissa Malfoy- and she was demanding to follow Scorpius to Hogwarts.

"You're just not old enough," I told her simply. She huffed at me, her perfectly straight hair framed her round features.

"But I'm just as good as he is!" She insisted.

"Yes you are." I told her absently, "how about a new book? Will that keep you happy until you're eleven?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. It most definitely will not...but a wand would."

"No chance." I told her immediately.

"But daddy said I could have anything I wanted."

"Daddy didn't run that by me." I told her distractedly. Scorpius demonstrated his wand for me and I gave him a thumbs up.

"But mummy you know I'm responsible! You said it yourself, I'm just like you and you know I won't stop." She insisted. I sighed heavily as if she were causing me great pain.

"I wouldn't let your brother have one until now. Why should I give you one?" She went into lecture mode. I could see myself in her so clearly the physical properties didn't really matter. I did the same when my mother asked me why she should let me go to Hogwarts. I straightened my back and jutted out my chin in that know it all fashion of mine.

"Because I would use it for little things like lumos and alohomora. It's also useful if I ever need to protect myself from actual danger." She knew she had me, I could see the triumph rising in her steel eyes. She knew I could deny her nothing. She was my miracle baby.

"Well then...go on."

/********/

I full well planned to keep my cool on the platform, but that all fell apart when I gave him his trunk. I pulled him into my arms and placed little kisses all over his face. I checked his robes and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Draco had to still my busy hands.

"Oh my baby!" I cried happily. I gave him another hug, squeezing him until his jelly nearly spilled.

"Mum I can't breathe." I let him go. With a small smile he wiped my tears from my face and gave me one more hug.

"You'll have fun won't you?" He promised me he would so with one last kiss I sent him on his way.

"You're hopelessly emotional 'Mione," Ron said from behind me. He was helping Pansy's first born load up her trunk.

"Daddy hurry up, you can talk to Miss. Hermione later." She waved and me and Draco, gave, Genini a posh kiss, and winked at my Scorpius.

"Bossy little thing, she is," he muttered, but helped her into the train. She returned with him moments later.

"Scorpius, you will sit with me won't you?" She asked. Her wide brown eyes were heavily fringed with dark lashes that could lure in any sane man. Scorpius shrugged.

"Why not?" Sorry girlie, my Scorpius was only a boy. She laced her arm with his. They headed to the train after Scorpius gave his little sister a big hug and kiss.

"Love you mum, love you dad, love you Gem!" He called from the window. We returned the call of our love before the train began trucking.

"Ten galleons he's in Gryffindor," Gemini said, "and ten more that Violet is in Slytherin." Draco thought on it.

"I'll make that bet, but if you're wrong I get to teach you how to fly. Deal?"

"Deal," she shook his hand before giving him a sly smile from behind his book.

Two weeks later it was confirmed. My boy was a Gryffindor.

Thank you again! I'm so excited to be finished. XDDDDD thanks for everything all.


End file.
